


Pack Reunion

by SavetheOwls



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha!Spencer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Werewolf!Brendon, a little angsty, kinda??, omega!brendon, werewolf!Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavetheOwls/pseuds/SavetheOwls
Summary: Spencer cuddles with Brendon after the concert and they spend time reveling in their still active pack connection, both very happy.(Otherwise inspired by when Spencer visited/brought Brendon his guitar during the concert a few weeks ago. I also like werewolves and concept of packs so yeah)





	Pack Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Spendon Drabble just because. Might make one or two more parts to this honestly. Idk. If you like it let me know if you want more of this verse. 
> 
> Happy reading!

In recent memory, Brendon was the most content he’s been in a while, and it was all thanks to Spencer’s appearance. “C’mon, don’t leave just yet. Come back to the hotel and hang out a bit.” He says, pulling on Spencer’s hand towards the van that was supposed to take him and the rest of the band back to said hotel. Behind his eyelids when he blinked, Brendon could see his and Spencer’s wolves twirling around each other eagerly, tails wagging and everything. “Please, Spence.” He begs.

Spencer laughs and squeezes Brendon’s hand. “Yeah, okay, B.” He soothes. “I’ll come hang out for a while.”

Somehow Brendon’s smile widens as he pulls them both into the van.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m so happy you were able to come.” Brendon mumbles, cuddling into Spencer’s side.

Spencer hums as he wraps his arms around the other boy’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world Bren.”

Brendon smiles softly as he buries his face in Spencer’s neck, taking in his scent. Flashes appear in his mind's eye again of his and Spencer’s wolves curled together with someone’s tail thumping rhythmically on the ground, judging by Spencer’s content sigh, he can see it too. “I wish there were woods or something nearby.” Brendon whispers.

“We could shift here, or get one of the guys to keep watch outside a conference room or something.” Spencer suggests.

“Wouldn’t be the same.” Brendon sighs sadly.

“Yeah,” Spencer agrees, resting his cheek on top of Brendon’s hair. “I can still feel it, yannow.” He whispers.

“I know,” Brendon replies, his voice getting thick. “I wonder if Ryan and Jon also feel it too.” Brendon gets a sudden flash of Spencer’s wolf licking his wolf's muzzle comfortingly, which human Spencer similarly does as he rolls on top of Brendon who hums contently at the weight and nuzzles his nose further into the others neck, taking in his alpha scent.

“I bet they do.” Spencer states. “Pack connections don’t break easily and they take forever to fade completely. You know that.”

“Pack.” Brendon whispers wistfully. “We were a pack.”

“Omega…” Spencer sighs out, nosing along the very faded pack scar adorning Brendon’s neck. “I’m so sorry.”

“No. Don’t be.” Brendon says firmly. “You had to leave. I know why you did. You needed to get better and you did.” He adds. “Alpha, please.” He cries when Spencer doesn’t move.

“If only Ryan and Jon had a better reason why they left.” Spencer scoffs, getting a little more angry by the second. “You and Ryan were going to get mated dammit!”

“Spencer!” Brendon cries out, finally getting the other boys attention.

“Shit, shit…” Spencer says softly, wiping away the tears that started falling down Brendon’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, B.”

“It’s-it’s whatever at this point.” Brendon says softly, pushing his cheek into Spencer’s hand.

Spencer bites his lip as he watches Brendon. If he listens hard enough he can hear the whine of longing his wolf lets out. “Why don’t you just find another pack, B?”

Brendons quiet for a long time, looking anywhere but the alpha’s eyes before he finally answers. “I don’t want to. I wouldn’t be able to take it if I was left again.”

This time Spencer does hear the long howl his wolf lets out in agony and feels the hard pang in his chest. “Agh, fuck!” He groans, gripping the front of his shirt and falling to the side.

“A-Alpha?!” Brendon stutters, sitting up slightly, cradling Spencer’s face in his hands.

“I’m...I’m fine.” Spencer sighs after the pain passes. Taking a deep breath, he pulls Brendon back into him. “‘M not leaving you again.”

Shaking his head, Brendon pulls away enough to give Spencer a confused look. “W-what?”

“You’re still my pack, B.” Spencer says, combing a hand through Brendon’s hair. “I’m not going to leave you alone for so long again.”

Brendon couldn’t describe the relief that floods his chest if he tried. “My alpha.” He sighs, tucking his face into the said alpha’s neck.

“My Omega.” Spencer returns, kissing the top of Brendon’s head softly.

In that moment, everything was okay again.

 


End file.
